The objective of this project is to develop fluorescent sensors for the enantioselective recognition of chiral organic compounds and drug molecules. These sensors will be constructed by using optically active binaphthyl-based chiral molecules and dendrimers. As an application of these enantioselective fluorescent sensors, a combinatorial screening of the Schiff base-Lewis acid catalysts for the asymmetric reaction of aldehydes with TMSCN is proposed. With the use of the proposed enantioselective fluorescent sensors, it is expected to quickly identify the highly enantioselective catalysts in the combinatorial matrixes with only one or two fluorescence measurements. The enantioselective fluorescent sensors will also be used for the high through-put search of highly enantioselective, easily available, and environmentally benign catalysts for several other asymmetric reactions. The utility of the sensors will be expanded by preparing their Lewis acid complexes. The good coordination and chiral recognition ability of the Lewis acid complexes may allow the enantioselective fluorescent recognition of other chiral organic molecules such as amines, amino alcohols. aldehydes, ketones, and heterocycles.